Happy Unhappy Birthday Naruto
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday. It's the anniversary of the village being attacked. It's a good day to try and leave…


Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura knew something was up with Naruto this week. He hadn't called Sasuke a teme, he hadn't tried to "help" Sakura, He didn't complain when Kakashi was late, He hadn't really talked unless it was absolutely necessary, all this week he seemed different.

On Friday, Naruto didn't even show up to training and all of team 7 was worried, even emotionless Sasuke. They waited 10 minutes, then ran to Naruto's house. Only Kakashi ever been there, so Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to see the horrific red paint all over the door , saying things like "Die Demon" ," You'll destroy our village!" "Worthless".

Sakura traced the words with her hands and looked down. She had called him many names, but never realized he was already hurting this badly. When they tried the door, it opened easily. Inside were more of the traumatizing red words, all over the walls. Some painted over, some scratched out.

"Narutooooo" Kakashi called out to the empty house. No answer. They walked through the house looking from room to room , when they finally got to one door that had so many of the taunting red words covering it, the door looked red itself.

Pushing it open, they released it was his bedroom. He had clothes scattered everywhere, but on his nightstand stood something that made Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura realized their mistake. There on his nightstand was a picture of Team 7 and Iruka. Next to it was a small card saying "Happy Birthday Naruto."

"Naruto..."Sakura whispered silently. Naruto was sitting in the middle of the forest, by a small river. He had his feet in the water and was leaning against a tree, crying. Gripping in his hand was a small blade. He had a small trickle of blood flowing down from his wrist.

"Happy birthday Kit." Kyuubi said inside his mind. "Thanks..."Naruto whispered quietly He dug the blade into his wrist again, letting the blood flow into the river. "Happy Birthday...to me." He sighed crying.

He felt 3 chakra presents getting closer and closer, but he didn't care. He figured it was just 3 guys, wanting to beat him up. He could care less today, he felt like dying anyways. Digging the blade deeper, he winced from the pain.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled the hand with the blade, away from his wrist. Turning around, his sadden; wet eyes met 3 angry, worried glares. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke asked seeing the bloody blade in the hand he held. Naruto felt limp, he was guessing from blood loss. Everything started to go blurry as he said" I'm doing the village a favor." "HOW!" Sakura yelled.

"B-By...k-killing my-myself o-o-on the ann-iversary of m-my bir-birthday an-and of K-Kyuubi's a-att-attack." He said losing feeling fast, due to the blood pouring out of his wrist.  
Sasuke felt saddened hearing this and pulled off his fore-head protected, wrapping it around Naruto's bleeding wrist, trying to stop the bleeding.

"S-Sas...what are y-you do...doing." he whispered slipping silently into unconsciousness. "Saving you dobe" Sasuke replied smiling. "O-o-oh...Th-thanks" he silently let out before passing out in the hands of Sasuke.

Naruto awoke in a white room. He turned to his left to see an onyx haired boy smirking at him. "Finally awake?" Sasuke asked tiredly. "Y-yea...Sasuke can I ask you something?" Naruto said tiring to sit up but intently regretted it.

He mooned as his heed started spinning, and before he knew it Sasuke was grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to lie back down on the hospital bed. "Lay down idiot! You lost a lot of blood back there!" Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised.

'Sasuke's whored about me? Why?' "Sa-Sasuke why are you being so nice?" Sasuke smiled and pressed a button on the wall. "Because dope. You're my friend and I'd hate to lose a friend like you." Naruto was shocked by this.

'Hay Kit. It looks like you finally fond people who love you. You might not want to try and kill us aging.' "Shut up! The only reason I tried to kill us was because of you! So you better not try and ruin my life aging! Got it?"

Sasuke whacked as Naruto yield at the air, or was it that Kyuubi he was talking about be for he passed out from blood loss. 'No. That was just something he seed from blood loss. He must be delusional. Where the hell is that nears I called?' Jest thin a nears caring a souring hopefully filed with a sedative.

She here'd over to Naruto's side and stuck the needle in his arm. "Ow!" Naruto flinched and tried to make a grab for the nurses' hand, but Sasuke grabbed is arm with one hand and held him down with the other.

Naruto struggled agents his holed but soon the sedatives took its full affect, and he laid there limp glaring at Sasuke. "I hate you, you now that?" Sasuke jest chuckled and lend in to whisper in his ear.

"By the way, Happy Birthday Naruto." Naruto cadent help but smile as he faded into a peaceful sleep. Sasuke lade his heed down on his arms and started to hum a little lullaby his Mother ones sang to him when he was a little boy.

Sakura and Kakoshe walked in with Iroki Sinsay and stopped died in there traces. Sasuke was fast asleep next to a peaceful looking blond. Iroki smiled and went to put a planked over Sasuke. "We should go and get ready for his party.

Sasuke can watch him wall his asleep." Kakoshe walked out the door and over to the front desk and started to talk too one of the nurses'. The other two followed him. "Excuse me miss?" The lady looked at Kakoshe and smiled.

"Yes sir?" "Can you tell me when Naruto will be allowed to go home?" The lady looked at a chart and answered him. "Tonight it looks like." "Thank you." The tree of them left living Naruto and Sasuke to rest up.

Later that night Sasuke was helping a still dizzy Naruto to his place. "Sasuke why are we going to your place?" Sasuke jest smiled and seed heed find out when they got there. 'Hay kit. Why do you need his help to walk?'

"Cass the stupid sedative is still bugging me." 'Oh… You know you cooed jest ask me to help you.' "Ha! Ya rite you nearly get me killed every day you stupid fox!" Sasuke cleared his throat to get Naruto's attaching.

"Naruto I'd hate to interrupted you conversation but we're here." Naruto looked up a little sheepishly to see he was right. Rite in front of them was the Uchehah estate. They walked in and Sasuke turned on the lights. Naruto blinked and thin jumped back.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Naruto!" Naruto looked around, all his friends whir hear. Celebrating his Birthday and no one was going to hart him, no one was going to try and kill him and that made him want to cry, infect he did start to cry.

'Kit why you crying?' "Naruto are you ok? Why you crying?" Naruto tried to stop his tears by wiping at them fiercely. "I-I-I'm sorry you guys. I-I-I-It's jest n-no one's e-ever done this for me." Sakkara ran over to him and hugged tight.

"Naruto don't cry. We're your friends, and we love you. You deserve a Birthday." 'Ya Kit. There rite, all your life this day was a day you were in nothing but pain. But today you have people who love you. This is why didn't let you die today. This is my birthday present for you Naruto. Happy birthday Kit.' Naruto looked up at his friends and smiled. "Thank you, all of you." "Happy Birthday Naruto!"


End file.
